In the transfer of data, including audio-video data, between electronic devices, there are several different types of data that may be transferred. The data may include content data control data, clock signals, and other data signals transmitted from a first source device to a second sink device.
Mobile electronic devices are increasingly storing and transferring complex data, such as high definition video. The smaller form factor of mobile devices requires smaller connectors, which may be addressed by utilizing connectors and cables with fewer conductors. Because of the smaller number of conductors, in some instances multiple signals may be transmitted over a set of on or more conductors, such as, for example, a single pair of conductors.
For example, the MHL (Mobile High-Definition Link) protocol utilizes a conductor pair for transmission of a differential data signal and for the transmission of a common mode clock signal, where the differential signal data stream is modulated by the common mode signal.
However, the transmission of multiple different signals over a set of one or more conductors can cause certain complications. In particular, the voltage swing, or difference between voltage levels for a common mode signal, can create difficulties for a sink device if the voltage swing is excessively large,